Ikki Takeda/Personality
'Personality' Unlike the cowardly Kenichi Shirahama, Takeda rushes into battle full of confidence and has a very light hearted attitude, joking even during serious situations. He also shows extreme respect for his master James Shiba and the Masters of Ryozanpaku. He is also passionate about Boxing and was a rising boxing star, but an incident where he came to the aid of his friend caused harm to his left arm, leaving it paralyzed, and him scornful. After his arm is fixed by Kōetsuji, Takeda regains his lighthearted personality and becomes more friendly, to the point where he stepped into the ring to challenge Member J of the Black Force team for the latter's disrespect towards Mizunuma. Takeda is shown to have a poor grasp of the English language, proclaiming to an enemy during the D of D tournament: "I AM WIN! YOU SAY SORRY! OK?", trying to get him to apologize to a member of the Shinpaku Alliance if he were to beat him in the fight. Since he and Ukita were delinquents throughout their last year of high school, they were forced to repeat another year. Like Kenichi, he is scared to train under James Shiba as his methods are just as cruel and brutal as Akisame's. He even shows fear and often wants to quit mainly for comical purposes. However, he highly respects his master and has never once questioned his training methods and was very glad to finally get praised by him for the first time after his fight with Lugh. He also seems rather scared when his master shows unusual kindness towards him, which he finds scarier than his training. Takeda has since viewed Kenichi as his savior and close friend for saving his life and fixing his arm. It is because of him that he turned his life around and has become so much stronger. He always has Kenichi's back and will follow his lead without fear or question, showing great loyalty. He respects Kenichi to the point of allowing him to be with Miu out of respect for saving his life. He is best friends with Ukita. They have always hung out together and watched each others backs in any fight or situation they are involved in. The two are so close that they even ended up being forced to repeat another year of school due to their friendship. He, like many characters in the series, has feelings towards Miu, as he always calls her "Honey". His affection goes largely unadressed throughout the series as he also tries to protect her, such as refusing to give up in a battle against Sho Kanou, during which he states she's "the friend of the person who saved his life". He even said to Kenichi that should Takeda win the match, he would confess his true feelings towards her. After Takeda lost, he just said he was joking to get Kenichi to fight more seriously (though his actions towards her show otherwise). Also, during Yami Transport Data arc he wanted to give Miu his jacket to cover herself, but gave it to Kenichi and told him to give it to her which prove that he aprove their relationship. However, he was shown to release a bloodthirst when he know that they are alone at the dojo and the other are asking them of their progress. Recently, while he still cares for Miu very much, he seems to have taken a liking to Freya since the two were on a double date together and his master, James Shiba, believes they are a couple. Takeda seems to not get along well with Natsu due to them having once been enemies and due to the fact that Natsu always seems to have a heavy Ki around him whenever Miu and Kenichi are talking to him. He also has a strong sense of humor, often laughing hysterically when something funny happens, such as when Ukita made a fool of himself in front of Kisara and again when Ukita mistook Shiratori's "doppleganger" as a female version of "him".